The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for assisting a roofer performing work on a roof, and, more particularly to an adjustable roofing bracket which is secured to a roof and supports a platform so that the roofer can work off of the platform.
Adjustable roofing brackets are known to roofers. An example of a commercially available roofing bracket is shown in FIG. 1. The adjustable roofing bracket of FIG. 1 is flimsy and oftentimes used once or twice and then discarded. Furthermore, to remove this roofing bracket from a roof, a roofer must lift up on a shingle and physically remove the supporting nails. This often causes damages to some shingles.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to improve the art of adjustable roofing brackets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable roofing bracket that is safer than the adjustable roofing bracket of the prior art.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a roofing bracket that is more durable than the adjustable roofing brackets of the prior art.
These and other objects are provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention in which there is provided an adjustable roofing bracket having a base, a platform support and a rotating brace. The base includes a frontal portion and a rear portion. Opposing sidewalls extend upwardly from the rear portion of the base. A plurality of angular channels are disposed in the sidewalls. The platform support is rotationally mounted to the opposing sidewalls. The rotating brace is rotationally mounted at its top to the platform support.
Near its bottom the rotating brace is adapted to cooperate with the angular channels. Therefore, to adust the angle of the platform support with respect to the base, the roofer merely chooses which angular channels in which to set the rotating brace.
A strike plate contiguous with a backwall of the base provide a surface which a roofer strikes to remove the bracket after use. A gusset disposed between the inner surface of the backwall and the rear portion of the base absorbs and transfers the force away from critical areas of the roofing bracket.